rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
A Piece of Heart Story Rodea, still acting like a heartless robot, detects machine soldiers near the Mendous Tree and heads there to defeat them. Ion follows him aboard the Ion Wave, communicating with him via the Ionceiver. Rodea eventually reaches the Mendous Tree and enters inside. He's ambushed by another humanoid robot who seems to know him, calling him "R0" and a traitor. He also mentions that Rodea used to talk about having a heart. The robot, whom Rodea thinks is called "Olme", is determined to destroy Rodea, so they fight. Rodea defeats "Olme", but before he can finish him, "Olme" receives a phone call, and runs away after claiming that his name is "R1, Lord Orthos". Rodea wants to chase him, but Ion hears a child crying. Rodea initially doesn't want to help since his only orders are to save Garuda, but Ion insists. Rodea finds the child, who immediately gets scared of him because he's a machine. The child is Tonio, Ion's acquaintance; he came to the Mendous Tree to get medicinal herbs for his sister Sonia, but got hurt. Ion reassures him and asks Rodea to help get the herbs. Because Rodea refuses again, Ion tells him he has a heart, as Orthos mentioned. Rodea has a brief flashback of Cecilia and, remembering that he has a heart, he gets his emotions back. He collects herbs for Tonio, who is really grateful. Rodea and Ion are determined to save Garuda. Level Description The level starts with grassy islands mixed with ruins. The Machine Gun Gear is introduced shortly after and is used to clear the path ahead by destroying spiked balls. : Wii version only: following this, Rodea has to cross a red metallic structure guarded by electric walls. Then, Rodea reaches an island holding a unique stone structure with an oval green crystal that seems to be made of Graviton. The islands starts moving on its own as Rodea lands on it, and it leads to a particularly large island on which the Mendous Tree resides. The trunk of the Mendous Tree is hollow and after reaching its entrance, the rest of the level takes place inside. Rodea has to fight "Olme(?)", then find the crying child, and finally collect 5 medicinal herbs. Battle vs. Olme(?) Initially, "Olme" is protected by a barrier that looks like a green bubble around him. The barrier must be broken before he can be hit; it can be broken by attacking it with the Machine Gun Gear or with a boost attack (in the Wii version, it takes 2 boost attacks when not powered up). Once the barrier is broken, Olme can be hit. He's immune to the Machine Gun Gear; only a boost attack will damage him. After each damage, he will generate a new barrier that you'll have to break again. In the Wii version, you have to hit him 3 times to defeat him (being powered up or not doesn't make a difference). In the Wii U/3DS version, he has a health bar and the damage he receives depends on Rodea's power level (it takes 3 hits at Level 1). Olme charges and throws a large energy ball at Rodea, then stays immobile for moment, then flies around and repeats. In the Wii version, once he's been damaged twice, he charges and throws 3 energy balls successively before proceeding. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) in the area with pillars on small islands, the medals in floating below in the gap between the pillars # (Bronze) behind the wall to the right of the dash ring that has spiked balls above it, there's a door with the medal on the other side (50 Gravitons required) # (Bronze) in the red metallic structure with electric walls, inside a crate on the left # (Bronze) during the journey on the moving island, on the right, behind an electric wall # (Bronze) inside a crystal on one of the islands above the Mendous Tree's island. This island is located on the left and also holds a Machine Gun Gear. # (Silver) behind the door (100 Gravitons required) on the right after taking the dash ring that had an electric wall above it. The medal is protected by a spiked ball. # (Silver) during the journey on the moving island, after the last 2 electric walls, below # (Silver) on the left of the Mendous Tree's island, above a pond in a depression not far from the Mendous Tree # (Gold) on the left of the Mendous Tree's island, behind the door (250 Gravitons required) on an island above a lake, in front of a waterfall. The medal is protected by an electric wall; you have to wait for the right moment to cross. 3DS version * (Bronze) on the island in the distance, visible after the first two enemies. The medal is inside a giant crystal. * (Gold) when encountering the 3rd and 4th enemies, the medal in at the very top of the mountain above * (Bronze) on the island with the door, just before the dash ring, under the stairs * (Silver) during the journey on the moving island, the medal is floating at some point below the island * (Bronze) on the large island that's on the left during the journey on the moving island. There are several ways to reach it, for example you can follow the trail of small islands and enemies near the beginning of the journey. You'll be approaching the right place when Ion comments that machine soldiers are lined up, then if you move towards the plateau, a hidden enemy will appear. The medal is inside a crystal that will appear after you defeat the enemy. * (Bronze) on the Mendous Tree's island, under a rock arch above the river, near the edge of the island that's the farthest from the Mendous Tree * (Silver) on the left edge of the Mendous Tree's island, in a tall rock structure, on a ledge near the top * (Bronze) on the edge of the Mendous Tree's island, on a rock platform behind the Mendous Tree * (Silver) on the top of the Mendous Tree, after defeating hidden enemies Trivia * In the 3DS version, if you die after the moving island has made it's way to the area with the checkpoint and the Mendous Tree, and have hit the checkpoint there, then go back to the island with the green door on it, there will be a dash ring there. It will launch you forward, but nowhere near close enough to make it to the island. If you try to fly in any direction, after a few seconds you will be teleported directly under the island with the checkpoint on it. Category:Chapters